


Teased

by herpowerisdeath



Series: The Blue-gray Fire [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Lots of smut and feels.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpowerisdeath/pseuds/herpowerisdeath
Summary: After Nesta's reaction in the illiryan camp, her body is filled with thruming power and need. It doesn't help that Cassian's hands are keeping her close while they fly, his warmth all around her, his scent overwhelming her lungs and his neck too close to not be licked.(read the previous work of this series for more information)
Relationships: Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Nesta/Cassian
Series: The Blue-gray Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/728913
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Teased

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote smut was in 2016 and this is basically my try to see if I'm still "good" at it.  
> Please note that I'm brazilian, so I may commit some grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Let me know if you would like the cabin continuation!
> 
> edit: I had some minor grammar corrections done with some help. If you see anything that bothers you, feel free to let me know and I'll gladly correct.

Nesta’s body was trembling from the last moments at the Illyrian war camp. Her mind, even though sharp, couldn’t decide if her reactions were related to the strong release of power or the consequences of it, their kiss. 

A shudder ran through her body and she did her best to blame the cold weather of the mountains, even with Cassian’s body warmth all over her. Nesta breathed his scent in, everything else fading from her mind. She knew better than get lost on him  in the midst of flying , right after attacking the camp lord, but Nesta was beyond help, being hit with wave after wave of him. 

In a swift motion, Nesta’s head fell into the crook of his neck, her nose grazing ever so slightly. A memory of that day in her house locked in place. She was still human, still a Fae hater, and even then she couldn’t push him away, couldn’t stop him from licking and kissing her neck. 

Cassian’s body responded violently when her lips brushed the sensitive skin. His breath changed and she could hear his heart ran faster, wilder. His arms around her waist and the crook of her knees tightened, bringing her even closer. 

“Nesta?” Cassian asked husky, his hot breath caressing her face. 

Her lips moved up and down on his neck once, feeling the softness of that part of him, blowing hot air in his even hotter flesh. Nesta’s mouth parted, her tongue darting out to feel as well, an urge to taste and lick and attempt taking over her body.

The tip of her tongue followed the path her lips had trailed, tasting the sweat covering his skin above his fighting leathers. She became slick between her legs immediately, with that single fraction of his taste. Both of her hands grabbed him by the hair, turning his head a little bit, just enough to give her better access, just enough to --

Cassian’s moan was so deep that echoed thru both of their bodies. The combination of that tongue licking his neck and the way Nesta pulled his hair at the nape of his neck, right on the roots of it.  _ Fuck.  _ He couldn’t fly like this, he couldn’t be aware of their surroundings, couldn’t take good care of her. No when every thought inside his mind was devoured by the need of her. 

He used an air current to shift their way, heading for one of the cabins that belonged to his brother and High Lord. There were wards around it, they would be protected to lose themselves in other activities and --

For a flap of wing, Cassian lost his balance as Nesta’s teeth engaged on the play with the sensitive skin of his neck, his ear. The scent dripping off of her was so overwhelming that his nose was useless against anything else, he could almost taste her arousal and it was driving him insane. 

His hearing became useless to their protection as Nesta lost a shuddering breath so close that was all he could hear, all he would mind to hear. His mind narrowed to the press of her body on his and he wanted to look at her, to eat her up with his eyes. 

It took five hundred years of self control to keep him facing forward. His eyes and his power awareness were everything that was left for him to use. Every other part of his body had surrendered, had become hers. A mixture of want and longing and throbbing and please, please, please. 

Nesta could feel every change of him, how deeply her actions could affect him, take from him. She savored it with every part of her body, her mind and her power. Cassian had the ability to make her mind calm, to shush the rush of thoughts and feelings and sensations that tormented her. He could bring her mind closer to his, almost touching each other, almost coming together. It felt right in so many levels that Nesta couldn’t wait anymore.

The ache between her legs became unbearable. Her full breasts heaved, the nipples peaking and scrapping her leathers in a provocative way. 

“Land.” She murmured, unsure if her voice would even work. The power in her veins was rolling and rolling, filling her with uncompromised need. 

“We are close to the cabin, Ness, just…” He cut himself as she pressed her legs together, another rush of that overwhelming scent hitting him so hard that his vision blurred. 

Cassian’s hopes dropped to the lowest levels. Even if Nesta stopped provoking him, which apparently was not her intention, he wouldn’t be able to regain his senses, to stay airborne. He used the last bits of his wills to make to the edge of the cabin’s territory. The whole land around it was warded and it would need to be enough. 

He landed so sloopy that his knees buckled. Never, in his centuries of living, he had made an entrance like that. But the difference was immediately: the wind softened, the snow faded, the mist-kissed darkness received them and protected them. 

And finally, for the cauldron sake, finally Cassian could look at her. He slowly put her down, easing her legs and keeping a hand on her waist. Nesta’s face was his undoing, her eyes were swirling with that untamed fire, her pupils so blown that he could drown on them; her face was flushed, her pout lips parted and almost red as she tried to breathe evenly. 

Cassian managed one step away for her and it took all his strength. The cabin was just a few minutes away, she deserved to be treated as the queen she was, he could hold himself a bit more. 

“I want to bed you properly.” The Illyrian declared, eyes burning like wild flames.

Nesta didn’t answer, words were foreign to her as she entered that state of primal desire. Her head cocked for the side slowly, analyzing. Cassian was her prey in a very specific way and the expression on her eyes told him just that. He start trembling so hard that his cock twitched. 

White magic cut his belts and weapon’s hold and the thud of his sword falling to the ground echoed inside the warded space. With the agility of a feline, Nesta circled him, her feet soundless on the ground. One finger moved alongside with her, starting on his chest and working all the way around him, like she was testing her ground, feeling it. 

When she completed the spin, Cassian was lost in his own wills, he was completely at her mercy, his hands clenching and loosing, his breath catching on his throat in away that pleased Nesta so thoroughly that she crashed into him.

Mouth and body and soul and fire. Her legs were around his waist in a second, Cassian’s hands reaching down to grab her by the rear, keep her steady against him. They shared a moan when their tongues started to battle, rushing for the taste of one another, needing to savor everything, to take everything. 

Nesta broke from the kiss first, trying to catch her breath, trying to get thru all the feelings inside her body at once. She wanted his mouth, his fingers, his cock inside her, she wanted everything at once, she couldn’t decide what first. 

A whimper left her mouth as Cassian turned then around, her back pressed to a large tree, helping to support her weight. His mouth was on hers again, demanding and loving at the same time, licking her lips in the most unholy way, making Nesta melt under his expert lips. 

A hand of his got free, iching up to her breast, to cup and tease and undo her. There were too much clothes, too many layers between their bodies and then, one second later, Cassian clothes had vanished. He took a step back, her legs hitting the floor. Shock ripped thru both of them for a moment -- Nesta had never done it before, didn’t even know she was capable of that. 

The shock easily faded as she beheld his glorious body. The ripped muscles, the swirls of his tattoos, the rich color of his skin. Her eyes travelled lower and she licked her mouth at the sign of him, hard, thick, pleasure glittering on the tip. 

Instinctively, her hands moved right at his direction, but Cassian’s own hands caught her. He used one of his broad, calloused hands to hold hers way, clicking his tongue. 

“Now, that’s unfair, sweetheart.” He prowled closer, his naked body covering hers as he pinned her hands above her head. 

Nesta was, at this point, strong enough to sprang free, but it didn’t even cross her head as she enjoyed his warmth, his scent. As she allowed it to take over her body, to fill her. 

His mouth was hot and demanding when he started a path on her earlobe, licking and sucking and scraping his teeth gently. Nesta’s back ached, pushing her breasts forward, squeezing her tights together. The movement attracted Cassian’s eyes immediately and the predatory look he gave her made her squirm. 

In a swift motion, the front of Nesta’s Illyrian leathers were gone, as if cut by one of the knives he could summon with his siphos. Indeed, Nesta would have glimpsed that red light if she wasn’t having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

Cassian stared at her breasts, aching, full, in need of his mouth covering them, his free hand playing with them. 

“You have no idea how long I dreamed with this, with you.” His hand was warm when he cupped one breast, filling his palm with her softness, feeling the heaviness. His mouth covered her free flesh.

Nesta’s body responded by itself, pushing forward, flames running inside her veins. Pleasure exploded from were his mouth touched, his wet tongue flicking her sensitive nipple, teeth scraping so lightly. Her breath was ragged and she was fighting to keep her eyes on his ministrations, her eyelids heavy and her body taut and loose, all at the same time. 

If his mouth on her breasts was so good, she wouldn’t be able to handle his path downward. Her legs were trembling and her arms stretched as his hand pinning hers started to support some of the weight. She would burn and melt and --

The lower part of her leathers seemed to be cut as well and this time she saw a flicker of red vanishing the tissue. Her body was exposed to him and she trembled with the look of pure male appreciation he gave her, she relished on the sigh of his cock twitching as he looked her over and marveled with what he was seeing. 

Her arms sprang free as Cassian got to his knees. His calloused hands wrapped around Nesta’s calves, trailing its path up in slow, idle strokes. Nesta’s hands braced on the tree, searching for support as he touched the soft insides of her thighs. His tongue started to follow his fingers path, swirling and provoking with broad strokes. 

There was nothing inside Nesta’s body now that belonged to her. Not one inch of her legs, her core, her skin. The hairs in her arms and neck rose in anticipation and she looked down, at the illyrian general kneeling before her. His hair falling over his shoulders, his beautiful face lost in desire and love. His eyes met hers as he slowly pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, careful with the wings, and lowered his mouth to her center. 

Cassian was beyond himself. If anyone came now, he wouldn’t be able to notice, he wouldn't even care as he beheld how swollen, how ready she was for him. Her juices had drifted out, slicking the top of her legs and he started there, cleaning her with lazy strokes of his tongue. 

No other female in his life could have prepared him for the full impact of her taste. That animal part of him, made of fire and power and lust growled and he knew it slipped thru his mouth, even though he was licking his way up to where she surely wanted him the most.

_ Please her, take her, fuck her, fuck her, fuck her. _ His mind was overwhelmed by the full sher of his want, his need to take her in every single way, to shatter her, to listen to her moans and sobs. He wanted to make her feel so fucking good --

Nesta’s hands fell to his hair, entangling her fingers there as her hips moved under his mouth, his nose. He had ignored her entrance, licking her folds softly, teasing her the little he still could manage. She pulled his hair a bit, demanding, as her hips wiggled again. So bossy, this female of his. 

He knew the men she had meant less than nothing, that he was now the first male honored with her desire, her true pleasure and this thought alone made him want to have a free hand to touch himself. He was heavy and flushed and desperate to bury himself inside her. 

Cassian’s mouth followed Nesta’s plea and he started to lick and suck and scrap his teeth at the apex of her tights, that little bud of nerves. Her moan brought goosebumps to every single part of his body and he thought that he would come from the sound, from the pleasure he felt in the back of his mind, almost like he could sense her pleasure and delight on that. 

She was lost, completely lost, in the sensations of her body. It would terrify her in any other situation, but Cassian hands were on her legs, holding her, and his mouth covered her core with sure strokes. Everything in her world narrowed to that tongue, his movements, the air he blew on her sensitive flesh. 

The thing building inside her grew and grew with every ministration. It grew until she couldn’t breath, until her body was reduced to one single point of contact, until she felt the tree behind her be reduced to dust.

It hit her so hard that Nesta closed her eyes and whimpered, her hips buckling without her command, her hands reaching for Cassian’s shoulders to some support, something to anchor her in the world. Her mind went quiet in a new way and white, bright light exploded behind her eyelids and she was falling past the edge of the world.

His arms were around her immediately, scooping her up, holding her body close as Nesta trembled and breathed ragedly one last time. He was already staring at her when she managed to override the feelings and sensations and opened her eyes. 

Everything belonged to him, everything. Every breath, every heartbeat, every thrum of pleasure cursing thru her veins. And, surprisingly, Nesta didn’t resist at it, because he belonged to her too, every scar, every piece of his soul, everything he had, he was, he cherished. 

His eyes burned with lust, but also with acceptance, love, connection. They were connected in ways beyond their knowledge, their control. And they accepted it, wanted it. 

Cassian leaned in to touch her forehead with his, breathing her name. Nesta’s hand hovered his heart, his hammering heartbeat echoing her own. She moved slightly in his arms and stopped suddenly. Her back had just brushed the evidence of his want, still hard and ready. 

It took half a second to her body respond, awake and wanting and ready. 

“Now the cabin.” Nesta commanded, her eyes losing all its blue as the swirls of desire and power started to roll inside her being again.

The commander chuckled softly, but the predatory look was back shining on his eyes and he shot to the cabin as fast as an arrow. 


End file.
